College AU
by Cherrypie2sdayssuck
Summary: Setting: NYU Dean the hot Resident Adviser, Castiel the freshman, Sam the rebellious little brother, Charlie Deans roommate, John Winchester the only character MIA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hi I love fanfiction and this is my first story so please LEAVE REVIEWS. It would be so helpful and I hope you enjoy the story. Quick summary the setting is at NYU. Dean Winchester is the RA he has been for 2 years now. Castiel is a freshman. Charlie, Dean's gay best friend is his roommate. And of course Sam is here with his brother still making his brother live in his shadow. Figuratively and Literally.

 **DISCLAIMER** : These characters do not belong to me they are simply edited to my likings. Thank you.

 **WARNING** : Innuendo is a big part of my writing style. So let us geter' done.

 **Dean**

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Hold on, I'm coming!" Dean yelled yanking his pants up and hopping around like a mad man. Then he did the most embarrassing thing possible and hit

the floor landing on his face, as soon as the door swung open. "Oh my gosh, Dean are you okay." Charlie said breathily. Rushing towards him trying to pick him up but failing.

"Yes, damn it. I really need to start locking the door." Dean grumbled, while shortly realizing his pants were still only half way up. And the door was wide open and all his

female advisees were giggling and snapping pictures. Dean was usually okay with this type of stuff but, he usually wasn't wearing his Dr. Sexy briefs. Charlie quickly reached

down and yanked his pants up and turned around to shoo away the horny freshman girls. "Okay so I just wanted to let you know that the boss told me to tell you to stop

fraternizing with the advisees." Charlie said with a small smile on her lips. I looked away and started cleaning up everything I knocked down. "Yeah sure that's definitely,

NOT going to happen." Dean chuckled dismissively."Dean can you please explain your….um, sexuality. Because your kind of my competition and if the girls know you're not

straight then they will lose interest. Ya' know?" Deans cheeks were blood red and he was shuffling things on the floor not exactly making eye contact with Charlie. "Um I

have to go, clear some things up I'll be back around 10:00, don't wait up." He said slamming the door behind him, leaving Charlie laughing hysterically on the floor. Dean

walked to the stairs his face flushed. He didn't really like to be questioned on his sexuality it drove him crazy trying to figure it out himself. He remembers the times he has

met gay guys and he remembers how uncomfortable he was around them. But was he a homophobe or a homosexual? As he was pounding down the stairs he accidentally

bumped into someone who he didn't even see next to him. He knocked down all of the guys bags and made him fall down the two steps, he just climbed up. Dean rushed

down and started apologizing profusely. That's when he finally made eye contact with the guy and he saw baby blue eyes and handsome stubble. He immediately started

babbling about who knows what. When the guy started to interrupt him by singing something that sounded like Tibetan throat singing. "Um are you throat singing right

now?" Dean asked with an amused look on his face. "Yes it normally gets people to stop talking, so yes I started singing to you." He said "Uh oh ok, I'm um Dean

Winchester I'm the second floor Resident Adviser. Um welcome to NYU." Dean said stuttering which is so unusual for him, why was he so nervous. "I'm Castiel, I'm

guessing the term you would use in this case is I'm your advisee. "Um yeah that is the thing you would say I guess." Dean started shifting uncomfortable now seeing how

close they are he stood up, and picked up Castiel's bags, and handed them to him. "Uh well I'm heading out right now but I will catch you later."Dean said smacking his

lips. "Okay, sure I will throw myself. Ha ha did you get that I told a joke." Castiel said a goofy smile on his face. Dean just smiled and patted Castiel's shoulder and walked

down the stairs. His shoulders fell, and that was when he realized he wasn't really breathing this whole time. Oh son of a bitch, if anyone finds out about the feeling he just

got, they're going to give him hell.

Dean was in the cafeteria eating a cherry pie. When a perky blonde who looked like a freshman came up to him and sat on the table in front of his plate. "So you like cherry

pie huh. Every Friday night I put on red lipstick and sing that song in my dorm room. You should join me sometime." She said licking her lips and moving her legs a lot

more than necessary. Deans brain was confused but little Dean wasn't he perked up just like the blonde's two friends in the tank top- in which she was so obviously not

wearing a bra. "Uh maybe another time I have to go." Dean got up unbuttoning his flannel and tying it around his waist. He rushed out of the Mess hall. When he saw his

younger brother Sam. Sam was talking to a tiny girl with black hair, and a cute face. When he suddenly looked up and waved at Dean and took 4 long strides to come talk to

him. "Hey Dean, I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." He said pulling Dean into a hug around his waist. Dean hugged him around his shoulders and then pulled away and

said, "Dad wanted you to visit him this weekend, I thought you would be gone by now." Dean said with edge in his tone. "Why would I want to see him Dean. It will just be

another argument and I'll be right back where I am right now." Sam said getting a small attitude and then shaking it off trying to smile, then remembering he was talking to

someone, he quickly turned around and told her to give him a second. "Yeah well at least he wants to see you man. Just at least call him don't be a bitch about this." Dean

said with an expecting look on his face. "Okay, Jerk." Dean smiled and turned away from his brother. Dean was sulking around when he saw his ex-girlfriend Lisa. Lisa and

Dean had a great relationship, but she broke up with him. She said she didn't want to be with someone who couldn't be honest with themselves. At the time Dean wasn't

sure what she meant. But he told Charlie, who told him that she meant his sexuality. At first Dean just laughed it off and then he sat in his room for days thinking about how

right she was. Dean decided to go back to the dorm not really feeling up for a bar. When he got to his door there was a tie on the door handle. And a sticky note from

Charlie on their board it said, "I knew you would be back. And please give me two hours. Wait outside if you really want to, think things through ;)." He crumbled up the

note and said,"Charlie," Dean whispered thoughtfully. They were best friends but sometimes he just wants to yank out her red hair. Dean sat down on the couch in the

lounge and went over everything that happened today. He met Castiel, who sang a song to him in Tibetan. And made stupid jokes, and if you asked Dean kind of strange but

in a good way. Is it normal for guys to think about other guys like this? If it is why does it leave a goofy grin on Deans lips?….

 **Castiel**

That was so strange, Castiel thought wondering why he felt movement in his stomach. Almost as if bugs were crawling up the sides. He felt flustered, and warm when Dean

smiled at his joke. Normally no one even stayed around him long enough to hear it-well except his ex-girlfriend. Her name was April, and she was honestly insane but it was

a beautiful relationship in the start. Castiel didn't really like thinking about her though. He finally got off the ground that Dean left him on, and walked up the steps. He didn't

know why he wanted to go to college but maybe it won't be as bad as he previously thought. He already had a roommate and was so ready to see him, considering they

haven't been roommates since they both got an apartment when they were 16. Those were the best years of their lives they both had girlfriends, threw parties that Castiel

never actually stayed to, and they both got out of high school early. They both believed that their fathers hated them and didn't care about them. So they always came to

each other with personal things. He rushed up the stairs and saw April as soon as he opened the door. Out of habit he quickly ducked and walked as fast as his legs could

take him. He hid in the first closet he saw and locked the door-just to be safe. That's when he heard noises coming from behind the brooms and chairs he moved them and

saw a couple lip locking. He apologized, prayed for them in his head and scampered out. He already checked his classes and was quite pleased with what they were. His

favorite was definitely World History AP. He looked down at the paper that the peppy blonde gave him out front to see where his room was. He turned down three different

halls and finally got to room 312 at the end of the hall. He was so excited to see if his roomy was here yet. He put in the key missing a few times and swung the door open

only to be disappointed with an empty room full of bags. He sees one of the beds already has plenty of junk on it so he claims the bed on the right. "Well this is it" he said

out loud to no one in particular. Then he took off his trench coat the one he was always made fun of for wearing in high school and laid down on his hard mattress. Then

there were a few bumps on the door and smacking sounds.

 **A\N -To Be Continued Sorrrrryyyy I already wrote it I Just need more space ps I accidentally mixed up the chapters when I edited them. If your confused I'm truly sorry I suck at tecnology.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hola guys I would've posted this chapter with the first one but they cut it off. So heerrree we are 2nd Chapter I'm so thankful for **reviews** so keep leaving them please. It will really be helping you guys more than me but enjoy. I hope you really like this Chapter. So let's get er' done.

 **WARNING** : haha just kidding 0 smut so far so be patient you never know what's going to happen

 **PS-** I just realized I posted my 2nd chapter as a complete story so I apologize I'm still getting the hang of Fanfiction. net I'm good at reading not so great at writing though.

* * *

 **Castiel cont.**

Castiel got up and opened it and suddenly Sam and his lady friend fell through the door on the carpet. "Ow what the actual hell?!" The girl yelled, Sam was on top of her

looking up at Castiel through his long locks of hair. "Dude your back, it's so good to see you!" He pulled himself up in one swift movement to pull him in for one of their

really awkward guy hugs. But it only looked awkward to those around them but to each other it was the hug of trust. "Oh my god, I knew it your gay. All the hot guys are

gay!" Sam's friend said pulling down her tank top dress and smoothing down her hair. "What no this my friend Cas. Cas, Ruby, Ruby Cas." I reached out and shook her

hand smiling in the my most natural smile, she just glared at me. "It's nice to meet you maybe we can meet again under better circumstances." She shook her head, kissed

Sam and left the room, slamming the door. "Cas I'm glad were rooming this year I'm so glad you decided to start college man." He said looking generally excited. "I figured

if Sam Winchester did it, why can't I?" Castiel said dryly. "So Ruby?" Castiel said with a smirk on his face. "Ha, yeah um we're just casual. But I like her I'm just not

completely over Jess' death so I'm just taking baby steps ya' know?" Sam said unpacking his bags, his hair falling in his face every time he leaned down. Jess was his ex-

girlfriend, apparently she was murdered but no one knows who did it. He just came home one day and she was dead on the floor her leg in an uncomfortable position by

her side. Sam and Castiel caught up for a few more minutes. Then out of nowhere Sam wanted Cas to meet his brother. Funny that they never met but his brother never was

around when Cas was, he's never even heard Sam say his name before. But I guess he would find out eventually considering they were going to find him right now. They

went down the hall and then Sam looked around the corner in the lounge and glanced and gave a look of recognition. And called out, "Dean!" Oh, did he just say Dean, as in

Dean who literally had Castiel falling down stairs Dean. "Sammy twice in one day, but-." Then he just stopped and stared at Castiel for a few moments to long. "Hey, um uh

what's your name again man?" Dean said making a way to confused face. "Castiel remember, you knocked me down the stairs?!" Deans face lit up in fake shock, "Oh yeah

Tibetan throat singing guy. Are you in this hall?" "Yeah, Dean he's my roommate he's the guy who I was roommates with that day I ran away." Sam said completely oblivious

that, that day had a big impact on his brother. Who winced as if what Sam said physically hurt. "Ah, ok. Well I guess I will be seeing a lot of you this year, Casti…. Can I call

you Cas, no offense but that is a mouthful of a name?" "Yes you can, um Sam I'm tired I'm going back to the room." Castiel turned on his heel and Dean stopped him with a

strong hand on his wrist which he quickly let go of and said, "Hey you should uh come to the party, my friend Berny is throwing in his apartment. It's just like a beginning

of the year kind of thing so, I can give you my number if you want the details." Castiel's mouth was open and Dean was licking his lips. Castiel shut his mouth suddenly

feeling awkward and handing Dean his phone. Dean took it and quickly typed in his number, and passed it back. "Okay, see you there then?" Castiel nodded and walked

down the hall his keys already out and ready to open the door. Castiel missed the hole a few times, and heard Sam chuckle to himself and saw Dean shaking his head and

sitting back down. Wow what a day, Castiel thought with a ridiculously large smile on his handsome face.

* * *

 **SAM**

"Dean, what was that all about?" Sam said with an amused look on his face. "What was what all about?" Dean said looking genuinely confused. "You seem flustered, and a

little excited." Sam said. "Dude, I just saw Lisa and I don't really feel like talking about what I think your about to bring up so either shove it or get lost before I do it

myself." Dean said looking completely deflated. Sam knew this look all too well, it was the same look their dad gave him when Sam told him he hated him. The look Sam had

when people asked what happened to Jess. Jess was the best thing in Sam's life, and then someone decided to just take it away from him. Strip away the only happiness he

had, and turn it into dust in the sky. Dean was there for Sam just like Sam was there for him after Lisa broke up with him. Sam really thought Lisa was the girl who was

going to tame the bachelor in Dean. But all good things come to an end. Sam sat next to Dean and hugged him, he knew Dean would say something about it but it didn't

matter he wanted him to know he was there for him. No matter what. "Dude no chick-flick moments." Dean said shoving Sam off. "You love chick-flick moments." Sam said

smiling but standing up to leave. "Night jerk." Dean smiled and said, "Later bitch." Sam was so ready to sleep he didn't even yell at Cas when he realized he didn't lock the

door or shut the window before he fell asleep. Sam had a long tiring day, his dad has called him 3 times, but he sent all of them to voicemail. Ruby doesn't trust Sam at all,

because they didn't sleep together yet. He has been stalling because he doesn't want her to change her mind about him as soon as she gets what everyone else can go down

the hall and get from his brother. Maybe he will be ready and confident in their relationship if they go on a few more dates. Sam though as he started to drift off into his

dream world where everything was perfect.

* * *

 **A\N-** See you guys next Chapter

Leave a review even if you hated it please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N**

Merhaba guys, I'm sorry I haven't been posting as much. Mostly because I haven't had time also because I'm not even really sure if people read my stories. But I will continue writing if it people are reading and I understand if you don't have an account so you cannot review or favorite. And on that note how bout we try to REVIEW to make the me the author really happppyyyy. I'm begging you I'm literally on my knees now. (Hi this is Editing Cherrypie2sdayssuck and I apologize for the desperateness that is emitting off of the author she doesn't understand what she is typing.) Okay guys as usual let us get r done.

* * *

 **Dean**

Dean was wallowing around the room for an entire day now, he hasn't been to his classes, or went out to eat, nor has he taken a shower. He's been to stressed thinking

about Castiel and if he is mad at him for pretending like he forgot who he was the other day. Castiel hasn't called or texted about the party Dean invited him to. Dean

desperately wanted Cas to stop by or, contact him soon. He hasn't been able to focus on anything else. He called Sam hoping that Cas would pick up or ask to speak to him

just in case he lost Dean's number. But every time Sam picked up and asked if he wanted to speak to Cas, Dean heard a mumbled voice telling Sam to say he's not there.

Wow Dean thought, Cas must really hate him for being such a dick. Charlie burst in the room as Deans thoughts began to spiral. "Okay, that's it you big bitch, get up and

go down the hall, and just explain to this Castiel guy that you really want him to come to the party. It's really obvious that he gets you all hot and bothered." Charlie said

still holding the door wide open. "Would you shut the damn door. People can hear you." Dean said standing up and shutting the door glaring at Charlie's smug, pretend

innocent smile. "And, another thing he does not get me hot and bothered, I just want to hang out with him so he can umm, uhh ya know give me intel on Sammy." Dean

said clearly lying. Charlie sat down on her bed, folding her dirty clothes and putting them back into the drawer. "Honestly Dean do you think I believe any of the stuff your

saying right now. I mean it's me Dean. The most perceptive person you know." Charlie said sniffing some red underwear that had Princess Laya on them. "I don't know if I

wanna take advice from someone who is folding up dirty clothes, and planning to wear them again." Dean said in sarcastic tone. "They are not that dirty, and I am not

planning on wearing these without washing them. I'm just preserving the shirts and pants so I don't have to go down to the basement to wash them." She said throwing

them at Dean, who dodged them skillfully. "Kid, that's disgusting." He said ruffling her hair. Then he started considering what she was saying about Cas. Does Dean have

feelings for him I mean they just met there's no way to be sure, like at all. "Listen Char, I will tell you how I feel about Cas as soon as he contacts me first. Cuz' Dean

Winchester doesn't make the first move. EVER." He said firmly. "Charlie nodded her head and hugged Dean. Glad that he was actually kind of listening to her for once. He

shoved her off after a few more seconds and mumbled, "No chick flick moments." Charlie smiled, and responded, "Yeah, yeah later stud." With a click of her teeth she was

gone, leaving Dean to shower and make himself approachable. If he wasn't going to make this first move he was going to put Castiel in a place where he had to. No one can

resist Dean's smolder. Not even clueless, handsome, pink lipped, weird, kinda creepy, but in the sexy way- Dean interrupted his thoughts, before they could lead to what he

expected them to. That's when he realized once again little Dean was up and awake in Dean's Levis. "Oh son of a bitch." Dean said to himself his voice barely over a whisper.

He knew exactly how he felt about Castiel.

* * *

 **Castiel**

Castiel was sitting in the lounge reading, "Fifty Shades of Grey." And asking Sam about almost every sentence he read. Sam had this amused, adoring look on his face, but

he always explained to Castiel what the metaphors meant. "Thanks Sam." Castiel said for about the sixth time that morning. "Dude are you sure you want to be reading that

out in public." Sam asked, and then started to chuckle when he realized Cas wasn't even half way done with the book. Which he has been reading for a while now. "Why, is

this not considered a manly book to be reading." Castiel said looking just as confused as he was when he went to Subway, and asked why it wasn't a train station. Sam

didn't have the chance to respond before Dean came out of his room for the first time in a day with a cocky grin on his lips. "Sammy, Cas, how the hell are you." Dean said

resting his big hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel felt himself breathing harder all of a sudden. He didn't look up at Dean or answer his question. "Um, good Dean you

haven't come out of your room in a while are you feeling okay?" Sam asked with a concerned look on his face. Dean was staring at the top of Castiel's head with a worried

look on his face which he quickly wiped away when he saw Sam staring at him. "Uh yea I'm feeling great, Cas buddy, whatcha reading there." Dean said snatching the book

out of Castiel's lap, then laughing when he read the title. "I don't think there is any humor in the book Dean." Castiel said looking annoyed and flustered because Deans

reaction, to the book answered the question he asked Sam a minute ago. "No it's just man, I didn't strike you as the type to be into this kind of stuff." Dean said leaning

down closer to Cas to put the book back on his lap. "Uh so you haven't called, are you not gunna make it to the party." Dean asked making a casual face that didn't quite

match the tone he just asked Castiel a question with. "I'm not sure do you want me to attend your party?" Castiel asked standing up to face Dean, standing now with a sofa

between them. With Sam pretending to leaf through a magazine about mammograms. "Uh um, ya know, I um wan- I would like- Yeah I want you to come." Dean said

seeming to put himself back on track, after being obviously thrown off by Castiel's question. "Why?" Castiel asked knowing exactly what he was doing to Dean. Dean was

stirring now for a response. Dean and Castiel were now somehow really close even with a sofa in their path. Dean finally responded in a whisper, "Because, I think your

hot." Castiel smiled tightly shaking his head with satisfaction. "I think you are attractive too Dean. And I would love to go to your party." Dean smiled but hidden behind his

happy smile he looked like he could kick himself "Okay um great, hey do me a favor and don't tell Sam or anyone else about this okay?" Dean said in a soft, but deep voice.

"Castiel looked back at Sam who was now actually reading the magazine with interest in his features. Castiel turned back to Dean slightly offended but he kind of understood

where Dean was coming from. "Sure I won't tell a soul." Deans eyes lit up, and traveled down Castiels face down to his lips, they lingered there for a second then Dean

nodded awkwardly and walked away hanging his head. Castiel wasn't sure what just happened but he knew he should probably finish Fifty Shades of Grey before the party.

Or he will not be able to keep up with whatever might happen next with him and Dean. So he sat down and tried to understand everything that was happening. This party

will definitely be something to remember.

* * *

 **A\N** \- hope you enjoyed REVIEWWWWW please, I would appreciate it so much. (Really again. I'm about to provoke your author notes)


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N** \- Hallo guys I'm back with another story. I don't have much to say except REVIEW. Please, and I know your still not going to so let's get er' done.

* * *

 **DEAN**

He could not believe he made the first move. Dean Winchester never makes the first move. But Cas put him in a place where he had to. If he told Cas he didn't want him to

come to the party he wouldn't have, if he didn't say why Cas would be frustrated with him. It was either Cas win or Dean lose. No in between. And now he's scared because

Cas might think he is only looking for a hookup. If the perviness in his voice wasn't enough, he can't believe he actually said, "Because your hot." I mean what kind of

douche says hot. Sure I've sprinkled that saying around on some girls before but Cas. Cas was different to Dean, he couldn't figure out why but it was something about

him. That made Dean want to change who he was, change for the better. Dean sat on his bed spotting himself in the mirror so he can shave off his beard. He's been saving

it up for the day of the party so when he shaves it will be the perfect stubble. The stubble that he loved to see on Castiel. He wasn't sure if Cas even understood how

stubble worked but somehow he made it look so sexy. Dean was pretty sure, that Cas didn't see Dean eye-fucking Cas' lips the other day. They were so pink, and flat, but a

good size for his face. And he let out a small embarrassing sigh, when he thought of Cas' baby blue eyes. They always had a confused look edged in the back of them, he

was guessing it was because he didn't quite understand anything. Dean then realized while thinking about Cas he managed to nick himself on the chin a bunch of times. He

shot up to tear up pieces of toilet tissue and stick them on the blood specks. He heard a knock on the door and stumbled towards it. Frustrated, and dazed he opened it and

without looking up he said, "What!" Then he did look up and was shocked to see Castiel standing there looking hurt. "Dean, your bleeding." Castiel said grabbing Dean's

chin. He walked down the hall and went in his room. He came back out shortly with a first aid kit. "Woah dude, it's not that bad it's just a few cuts." Dean said slowly

backing away from Castiel. "Dean I can fix it." Castiel said grabbing Dean's wrist with a firm hand. "No that's not gunna happen." Dean said sitting down on his bed. Castiel

didn't listen to Dean, he just unzipped his kit, pulling out a small bottle of alcohol and cotton swabs. He leaned in holding Deans face poking at his little blood stains. Their

faces were so close they could feel the others breath. Dean was tempted to lean in but was resisting for the sake of not making the first move again. Castiel was done but he

didn't lean out instead he just stood there holding Deans chin. Dean cleared his throat and said, "Cas you done there?" Cas tilted his head slightly to the right, and squinted

his eyes at Dean. "Do you know how to shave in the proper form?" Cas said distantly. "Yeah I was just distracted." Dean said his eyes falling down to Castiel's lips. Cas

stared at Deana and then backed away slowly sitting down at the bed opposite of Deans. "So is there a reason you stopped by?" Dean said letting out a breath that he was

holding in. "Yes, I uh wanted to ask you something. But now that I'm here, I don't think it's such a good idea to ask." Castiel finished shaking his head looking up at the

ceiling. "Um okay, do you wanna hang out or something?" Dean said trying to sound casual. "No." Castiel said bluntly. Dean looked down, embarrassed to be rejected but

then Cas continued, "I want to help you shave your face the correct way." Castiel said now up, and reaching for the razor. Dean didn't speak he just sat there watching

Castiel do soft upward strokes on his face. Dean was watching him, looking at all of his features. Trying to soak them in, put them in his memory. Castiel finished and said,

"I'll see you at the party Dean." Dean nodded still feeling a little rejected but kind of turned on at the same time. "Yeah see you later man," Dean finally said as the door shut

he got up to take a cold shower. Wow he thought, this is going to be a hell of a year.

* * *

 **A\N** -Hope you enjoyed. You know what would be awesome revieewwss.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N** -Nothing to say enjoy. P.S sorry it's really short

Warning: Shortish, and slightly smutty

 **Castiel**

Castiel wasn't sure what he supposed to wear to the party. He was planning on asking Sam but he was sure he would just hand him a flannel and that'd be the end of the story.

So he went in his closet and got out his lucky," It's funnier in Enochian," T-shirt that won it at an Enochian convention. He shaved his face and comed down his hair with gel. Sam walked

in when Castiel was brushing his teeth. Castiel immediately stopped and turned to Sam and asked him, "Do you have a condom?" Sam looked at Cas amused, "Is there a girl

you didn't tell me about?" Sam said digging through his drawer. "Not necessarily a uh girl." Castiel said looking down. Sam stopped what he was doing and walked to Castiel

and stared at him with his eyebrows all the way to the tip of his forehead. "Oh that's um good I guess. Does That make you umm gay?" Sam asked awkwardly but not backing away from him.

"Sam I don't prefer any sexual orientation. So do you have a um ya' know what or not?" Castiel said looking frustrated. "Uh not that I'm an expert at this stuff but I don't

think you need one for whatever it is your planning to do." Sam said looking amused. "Is something funny Sam?" Castiel asked looking offended. "No no nothings funny

Cas. So who's the lucky guy?" Sam asked backing away from Castiel to sit on the bed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. I was sworn to secrecy." Castiel said looking for something but not quite

sure what. "Dude, I wont go find him just tell me." Sam said smiling sincerely. "No you don't understand, you would have to talk to him anyway it would eventually come up."

Castiel said staring at Sam distractedly, then worrying that he might have said too much. "Oh my god. It's Dean isn't it?" Sam said laughing hysterically. "Well he didn't say

that you couldn't guess so I guess the cats out." Castiel said frowning deeply. "Wow, that's unbelievable but I guess it makes since. I wont tell him I know. Iv'e got your

back man. I still uh love you, and I'm not upset." Sam said slapping Castiel's back making him jump. Castiel was glad that Sam didn't see him any differently or if he did he

was glad he didn't admit to it.

 **Sam**

Though he was shocked he didn't see Castiel any differently. Though Dean was a different story, I mean there have been signs but he still was surprised for some reason.

Before Castiel left Sam ruffled his hair out of the slicked back preppy hairstyle he had before. It really made him look like a douche Sam thought with a smile. Sam changed

his mind about going to the party because he really didn't want to walk in on anything-again. He has been traumatized by Dean more than enough times. But he wasn't sure if he was

upset at Dean for trying to keep his and Cas-his best friends-relationship a secret, or the fact that Dean is slowly corrupting Cas. He knows as soon as Dean gets what he

wants he would break Cas' heart. He didn't even mean to do it he just never had a serious relationship because their dad called love a weakness. And weaknesses distract you from

the bigger picture. That was one reason Sam couldn't stand their dad. Even though Dean worshiped the ground he walked on, and their dad didn't even give him a second

glance. Sam sat down and pulled out his phone and dialed Ruby's number. She picked up sleepily saying, "Moooommm leave me alone I swear I went to class today!" Sam

jumped and chuckled, knowing Ruby didn't actually go to class. "Uh Ruby this is Sam, and you should really look at the caller I.D." Sam said smiling to himself. "Haha,

what's up?" She said slightly irritated. "Um I was just checking on you, I haven't seen you since you ran into Cas." Sam said a little worried. "You could've just texted me."

She snapped. Sam stood up and hung up and stormed to her room. He knocked on her door fast and furious. It swung open and Ruby stood there standing in front of him

fuming. "Why the hell did you hang up on me are you serious right now what the actual-," Sam cut her off with a forceful kiss. She was shocked at first but she melted

pretty quickly. He shut the door with his foot and pushed her back on the bed. His long legs straddled her tiny body, as their kisses started to heat up. She arched her back

against his stomach pressing her body fully against him. He couldn't help it he moaned loudly. Then he felt her hands travel up the planes of his stomach and he stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this." He asked his voice slightly husky. "Yesss!" She moaned loudly yanking of her shirt and then his. He stopped kissing her for a second to

look at her and he whispered in her ear, "Your beautiful." Then he pulled down her skinny jeans and then his pants. He slowly pushed down her undergarments. And his own, put

on his condom and pushed into her passionately, she groaned, which only encouraged Sam to continue. More sure of himself this time he slid further in and smiled down at

her when he hit his mark. They were officially one and she didn't seem like she was ready to up and leave. Not that she could, unless she took one of his best assets with her.

When he finally pulled out and laid next to her she said, "You've been holding out on me Sam." He chuckled but didn't say anything he just wanted to enjoy the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A|N-** Wiwi, yes I know that means yes, yes in French but I ran out of ways to say hello. You should leave some in the REVIEWS. Not that it bothers me that no one reviews. Just please try okay, it helps you guys out more than me I swear. I will write better if people actually communicate with me, any kind of feedback or something you want me to add or fix, I'm open to suggestions. So lets jump right in and get er' done.

 **WARNING:** I don't think this is something you would be comfortable reading in class, in front of children, or your parents. Even though the smut level is really low **Haha, gotcha.**

* * *

 **Castiel**

Castiel walked in the party completely stunned and confused. The lights were bright but the room was dark. There were tons of people making out on the side. Some people

already drinking to much preparing to regret it in the morning. Castiel started towards the refrigerator as he bent down, someone came right behind him. Pressing their

whole body to his backside. "Hey there angel." The girl said as he stood up. "Hello." Castiel said awkwardly. "What's a guy like you doing at a party like this. I mean no o

offense but it doesn't seem like your thing." She said flirtatiously. He backed up with his hands up, and his back hit the fridge," I'm sorry but I'm not here for that"-yes he w

as-"Your very beautiful though."-So was Dean-he thought to himself. She smiled even though she was just rejected. And grabbed his hand. "Thanks, you are now my new

best friend, follow me." She said dragging him to the stairs. "Why are we sitting over here?" Castiel asked while being forced to sit down. "This is where you can see

everything that's happening. See all the mistakes people are making, or about to make. Witness every sin and every drink. The best spot to be." She said sitting her face on

her hands. From this angle she looked like a girl who snuck out of the house, and slipped on her mother's red dress in the bushes. Her hair was wild, black and curly, her

face was round and pointed at the tip. She had red lipstick on her tiny, puckered lips and her eyes were intense and had eye liner caked under them. He wasn't wrong she

was beautiful, and if he wasn't here for Dean, she would've definitely been his type. She looked up and smiled, "What's your name, mine is Meg!" She said sticking out her

hand, he grabbed it and said, "Castiel, it's nice to meet you Meg." They sat there for a while talking to each other about themselves. Learning more information about each

other every second. This whole while they didn't let go of each other hands, and he didn't mind a bit. Castiel realized they were slowly going leaning towards each other.

That's when Castiel looked up and saw Dean standing right behind him. "Cas you came. I was sure you chickened out or something," Dean said looking slightly confused

but still smiling all the same. Castiel stood up and then felt a tug on his hand, he looked down and saw Megan holding a slip of paper with her phone number on it and he

took it. "Nice meeting you Meg, I will contact you as soon as I can." He felt Dean pulling him up the stairs, with a strong hand. Castiel felt his heart beating out of his chest.

Was Dean really just not going to say anything, were they really just going to jump in? "Dean, what are we doing?" He said stopping on the last step before the door. "Going

somewhere we can talk." Dean said opening the door. Then he heard Dean scoff and tell someone to get out. A couple scrambled out looking embarrassed. "Okay come on."

Dean said motioning with his head. Castiel stood for a few more seconds and followed him up. Dean shut the door locking it and sat on the bed waiting for Castiel to sit

next to him. Castiel was cautious but he sat next to Dean who was taking deep breaths. "So, I wanted to say I was sorry."- "Why ar-,"Shh let me finish. I'm sorry if I made

you feel like this was gunna be a love em' and leave em' type thing. And uh I'm hoping it's not. Cuz' I uh yeah." Dean finished. Castiel wasn't expecting that from him, he

smiled to himself but didn't know if he was supposed to say anything, so all he said was, "Was there a correct response for your statement?" Castiel asked, Dean chuckled

shaking his head. "No that was fine Cas." Then they made eye contact, blue eyes met green and Dean leaned in to Cas and pressed his firm lips to Castiels unsure ones.

Castiel wasn't sure if kissing a guy was the same as kissing a girl so he just did what he usually did. Mixing in what the pizza man did in his first porn sighting. He pushed

Dean down on the bed and pushed his knees in between Deans legs. He kissed him passionately letting out all of his frustration. And Dean rotated his hip, causing a friction

that made him moan out loud. He tried to pull up Deans shirt but Dean stopped him, quickly rolling from under Cas, looking disgusted. "What's wrong, did I do

something?" Castiel asked checking Dean for any signs of trauma or pain. "No, I just don't know if I can do this. I mean your great Cas, your sexy, and weird, and funny.

But this is my first time being with a guy in anyway. I'm kinda confused. And I don't know if I'm comfortable ya' know?" Dean said looking very comfortable now being on

the other end of the bed. Castiel didn't understand it was his first time too, why did Dean have to make it so complicated. "Sometimes humans are too much for me. I know

I am one also but, at the same time I don't understand us. So no Dean I don't know, and maybe we should just forget whatever happened. And pretend we just met and

there are no feelings attached. " Castiel said standing and straightening himself up, looking down at his favorite shirt, he knew he could never wear it again, clearly the luck

doesn't work. "Cas, man it's not like that." Dean said pleading but still sitting on the bed. "Goodbye Dean, see you around." Castiel said almost jogging out, if only he could

just disappear. When he was out he heard Dean yell his name but Castiel wasn't turning back. He rushed out of the party and walked to his room slowly. When he got there,

Sam was out which meant he was probably with Ruby. Hopefully he "got lucky" tonight. But it's good he wasn't there, what happened would only upset him. Castiel went to

lay down, but before he did he threw the shirt in the trash. Not wanting any memories of Dean touching him.

* * *

 **Dean**

What did he do? Did he really just say no to getting laid, by a hot guy who he really liked? Cas was important to him and he just let him walk out, he could've gotten up and

told to Cas how he really felt. But Cas doesn't need him he could easily find someone else, maybe that girl who he was talking to on the stairs. She seemed to be really

interested in Castiel. Maybe he should tell Sam and he can talk to Cas for him. Or maybe he should just forget it ever happen, forget the only thing that made him truly

happy. It shouldn't be that hard I mean he did only know the guy for a few weeks. How hard could it be? Dean didn't feel up for the party anymore so he went back to his

dorm room. When he opened the door he saw Castiels first aid kit. He immediately rushed it down the hall, stopping after only a few seconds realizing their not talking,

there not friends, there not anything anymore. So he walked back to his room and put it under his pillow and laid on it, trying to forget everything. Trying to forget happiness.

* * *

 **A|N- REVIEWWWW PLEASEE. Yeah i'm begging whats your point no one knows me I can look as pathetic as I want since you guys can't see me**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N** \- Ni how guyyss. Sorry it's been a while but I'm back so it's okay I guess. These next chapters will be slightly frustrating so warning ya' now. And they will slightly shift more on Sam and his dad's relationship and then the big climax. So get ready for that. And as usual let's get er' done.

 **Dean**

It's been two months. How is this possible, he had to run into Castiel at least once? But it's like the guy can sense when he's around and hides. He's sees Sam every day at

lunch, and he asks about Castiel but all Sam ever says is, "Uh he's good." With a deep frown on his face. Then he would ask if he's making friends-as in significant others-

and all Sam would say is, "Yeah, he is definitely getting around." Like what the hell does that even mean? He was pretty sure he hit rock bottom when he followed flirty, stair

case girl to class. He didn't know she was going to class; he was hoping she was going to meet Cas so he could see him. Then he just couldn't take being pathetic anymore,

he sprang off his bed and stormed down the hall to Cas' room. He knocked rapidly, and determined. But lost all feeling in his body when the door swung open, he stood

staring at the short girl standing in front of him. That's when it hit him, this is flirty stair case girl. "Hi I, uh is Cas here?" He asked knowing good and well Cas was there,

considering they were making direct eye contact. Castiel looked away and got up and walked to the door. "Sorry, I'm busy right now." Cas said looking up at Dean. He

looked great and Dean almost forgot what he looked like, he missed looking at him. "Man, we really need to talk. I know you don't want to, and we said we would forget this

but I can't take it." When Cas didn't respond he pointed to the lobby. Before he turned he saw Cas hug, flirty stair case girl in reassurance. Dean sat down and Cas sat

across from him smiling down at his hands. "So what do you want to talk about Dean, I thought everything was on the table." Cas said tensely, no longer smiling. "No you

said everything. I was a dick and I didn't get to tell you how I felt. I mean I know we haven't known each other long, but somehow you got under my skin. And I think I uh

might be falling in love with you. This is a, um big deal for me, I'm not usually like this, I'm usually cool." He finished finally looking up at Cas, who had his mouth slightly

open. "Dean, I'm kind of with Meg now. I'm happy, I think I am. Why didn't you tell me all this that night at the party? Things would've been different." Castiel said shaking

his head, "They can be." Dean said fiercely. "No they can't. You will never be comfortable being with a man. It bothers you too much. That's why things will never change."

Castiel said standing up looking at the floor, disappointed. "Come on, I can fix it, it's a small problem, please." Dean said looking up at Cas. "…No." He said walking back to

his room shutting the door. Dean sat there shocked, and in pain. This isn't the end he can fix this "gay" problem. He hoped.

 **Castiel**

"…No." He said walking back to his room. He's never going back. There's no way he can go back; he really likes Meg. Right? When he got back to the room he immediately

kissed Meg, firm but tenderly. He pushed her down, pulling off his shirt. She arched her back against him, he kissed her exposed neck. She pulled off her shirt, and skillfully

unzipping his pants. If Dean wouldn't sleep with him, he will sleep with Meg. Deep down he felt that it was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this. What would God think about

this, he always felt like God was watching him when he was about to do something wrong. He stopped, mumbling and apology. He got off her, zipped his pants, and put his

shirt back on. "It's fine, you can use me whenever you need to." Meg said smiling widely, sitting up smoothing down her hair, and folding her shirt. He hoped she would put

it back on. "No I can't, you don't deserve that." He said grabbing her hand, looking at it frowning. "You love him, don't you?" Meg said laughing. "No I don't believe I love

him, maybe a strong like." He said nonchalantly. "Pshh yeah okay. But to be fair he was your boyfriend before you were mine, so I understand." Meg said still smiling

mischievously. She really was amazing, if only he met her first. She would be the only thing on his mind, she would be enough. He didn't want to kill their friendship though

so he let go of her hand, stood up and grabbed a board game. She scoffed at him, "What are we 5?" She looked at the game with disgust. "You don't want to play, "Sorry".

It is by far, my favorite game." He said smiling. "Okay. Let's play. And if you were really sorry you would let me win at least once." She said playfully punching his arms.

Sam walked in halfway through the fifth game, looking worried. "Cas, have you talked to Dean. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Sam said putting down his bag. "Yes

we spoke a little while ago." Cas said looking at Meg who seemed quite comfortable being half naked. "Meg can you give us a sec?" Sam asked sounding slightly irritated.

Meg shrugged, winked at Cas, slipped on her shirt and walked out. "So, care to elaborate?" Sam said smugly. "Were not getting back together. There's nothing to elaborate."

Cas snapped. "Comme on man, what happened at that party? Please were friends, friends talk about these things." Sam pleaded with his puppy dog eyes. "We were kissing,

and he couldn't handle being with a man. It disgusted him." He said looking at the board game, one more move and Meg would have finally won. He had to remember to tell

her about it he thought with a smile. "Oh god, I'm sorry Castiel." Sam said patting Cas' back. "Yes, but I know Dean will survive, he will find some pretty girl, who falls all

over him." Castiel said bitterly. "Doubt it." Sam muttered standing up walking to the bathroom. Maybe Dean won't move on, maybe they wil- No Castiel won't change his

mind Dean will move on. It's for the best.

A\N- It will get better I hope. Haha kidding


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N** \- Heyheyhey guys, whats up, the ceiling yeah I know. Anyways HALLOWEEN is coming exciting right. I tried to slip some holiday in this chapter, so I don't know how it will work. I'm doing the copy n' paste thing. So i'm literally just fresh typing because I don't feel like saving the story and then saving it to Doc manager and then uploading, and editing it so lets see where this goes. And as usual lets get er' done.

* * *

 **Sam**

Whatever is going on between Castiel and Dean, can wait, he had slightly more important problems at the moment. Like the fact that Ruby wont call him

back, or come to the door. He left her about 30 messages, he felt like he was trying to communicate with a wall or better his dad. Speaking of his dad, he

never did call him or read the voice messages he sent him. He walked to his bed and picked up his phone he listened to the first one, "Hey Sammy I

missed ya' boy. Um right now, i'm in Lawrence, Kansas. I was visiting our old house. A good family is keeping it company so that's good. I just wanted to

check up on you call me back." It cut off and static played right before the next one, "Hey Sam are you keeping up with your schoolwork? I just want you

to know I'm proud of you. And you should talk to Dean I talked to him a few weeks back, he sounded like he was going through something. But I was

never good at that feelings crap. You would know, so um yeah call me back." Static again and I skipped down to the most recent one, "Hello I saw this

number on John's recent calls. Hes been missing for a few weeks now. He hasn't come home I'm worried about him, if you want to stop by, help me find

where he could've gone or who could've taken him. I'll send the coordinates. I would really appreciate it." The women's voice cut off. Sam didn't know

what to do he just sat there staring at his phone. Who was this women, what happened to his dad, who could've taken him. What does that even mean?

Who would take a lawyer? I don't understand. He finally stood up and started packing, he texted Castiel to come back to the dorm. He stopped packing for

a second to call Dean. "Hello?" Deans slurred voice came through."Sober up, dads missing, get packed then meet in my room." Sam said fast, then

hanging up not waiting for Deans reaction. He already knew didnt wouldnt take long to get ready, considering he loved their dad more than pretty much

anything. Castiel burst through the room holding Meg's hand tightly. "Whats wrong Sam, your text was very vague?" Castiel said looking around the room

for any dangers lurking. "My dads missing, were going on a trip." Sam said tossing him A duffel bag. "Oh. Okay you want me to come with you?" Castiel

questioned. "Yeah, your my best friend. And also Dean is coming so be prepared." Sam said zipping his duffel bag. Castiel let go of Megs has, she waved

at Sam and left. "She okay man?" He asked casually. "Yes she just really doesnt like Dean, she feels threatened." Castiel said putting random things in his

bag frowing deeply. Sam always wondered, if Cas ever stopped frowning would he have lines pointing down on his face. "You dont have to come if you

dont want to." Sam said checking his phone to check the coordinates the women sent him. He looked them up and they were coordinates for Tallahassee,

FL. "No I want to help you Sam." Castiel said zipping up his bag. "16 hour drive, I dont know when we will get back." He said looking at Cas worried he

would change his mind. "Well I dont even like school that much, I dont mind." Castiel said sitting down on his bed. Then Dean ran in the door with a back

pack. He looked around and saw Castiel. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Sam broke the silence, "Okay so were heading to Tally." Sam

said standing up smacking Deans back. "Are you kidding thats a 16 hour drive. Whats dad even doing down there?" Dean said sounding more iritated than

I suspected. "Yeah, and I'm guessing were taking your car." Sam casually said, knowing that it would put some pep in Deans step. "Well duh were not

driving that piece of crap you call a car for 16 hours, come on lets go." Dean said to him while staring at Cas. Castiel stood up and walked out of the

room with Dean while Sam locked the door. They walked out to the parking garage. Dean opened the trunk and I heard Cas shriek. "What wrong Cas?"

Dean asked smiling. "You have weapons in your trunk." Castiel said pointing under a piece of rug that was pushed up revealing a gun and a few knives.

"Calm down there just for emergency." Dean said throwing their bags in. "Why would you need a machette?" Castiel said still looking a little pale. "I dont

know." Dean said shurgging an shutting the trunk. Sam walked around to the passenger seat, while Cas sat in the backseat, looking like a small man

child. Dean hopped in the drivers seat and immdeiately put in an ACDC tape. Back in Black started playing and Dean drummed his fingers on the wheel. He

looked calm under the circumstances, of his ex being in the backseat, their dad being missing, and having to be in the car for 16 hours. Sam leaned over

and turned the music down, "So um now that you guys are trapped in the car together, I guess you can talk, about what happened." Sam saw Dean sneak

a look at Castiel in the rearview mirror. Castiel was busy petendiing to check his phone to see Deans quick longing look. "Sammy, we have a mission lets

stick to that and then maybe _you_ can talk about it later." Dean said with a little snark, and turned the music back up. They drove on the open road for a

couple of hours. Castiel was sleep, and every once in a while Sam would catch Dean staring at him, looking peaceful and overjoyed to have him sleeping in

his backseat. Sam decided to call Ruby, but a guy with a deep voice picked up, "Hello?" He said sounding tired. "Um, hey who's this?" Sam said checking

to make sure he didnt dial the wrong number. "Better question whos this?Hey Ruby, who the hell is Sam?" Sam felt his heart drop, he did call the right

number. Ruby was using him, he knew she would. He just wantetd to believe she wouldn't. "Give me the phone Ryan give it! Hello Sam?" Ruby's voice

came in soft and muffled. "Bye Ruby." Sam said hanging up. "You okay Sammy? You wanna talk about it?" Dean said looking down at him concerned. "No

lets just drive to the closest motel."Sam said tersely. Now all he had to do was focus on the mission at hand, to distract himself from his hurting.

* * *

 **Dean**

Castiel looked so peaceful. Like an angel sleeping in his backseat, his legs tight on his side, his hair rubbing against the window, and his lips slightly open.

He couldn't help looking at him. But he did refrain when Sam got off the phone with the Ruby chick. He knew Sam didn't want to talk so he drove faster

and frowned a little when he saw a motel. Dean knew that there would be an awkward conversation about who slept with who when they went inside. But

nothing he couldn't handle. He hit Cas' legs with his palm. "Rise and Shine sleeping Beauty, were at the motel." Castiel stirred and shyed away from Deans hand.

"Sleeeping beauty is a women Dean. If I was a women that reference may have worked. But we both know we cant chaange that." Castiel said stepping out and walking

around to the trunk. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked right into that one. Cas could really be a smart ass when he wanted to be. They checked into a

room and the atmosphere changed. Sam was look between him and Cas, with a stupid smirk on his face. "So what are the sleeping arrangements!" Sam said chuckling

to himself. "I don't mind sleeping with you Dean lets just keep a pillow wall up." Castiel said shrugging of his trench coat. and taking off his shirt. Uh oh this was gong to

be a long night.

 **A\N- as usual I made a mistake and dint finish typing this cuz' I was running to catch my bus sorry, agaiiiiinn. And I went back and edited it** **(future Cherrypie2sdayssuck)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Bonjour my friends. I'm backkkkk. "Yayyy!" "Boo!", "I didn't know you left." Whatever the reaction I'm ending this story nicceee and strong! And its not my longest chapter so I apologize. I promise the next one a I'll be looking longer. So as usual let's get er' done.**

* * *

 **Castiel**

Castiel woke up feeling warm, and comfortable for the first time in months, He was happy until he saw he was laying with half his body sprawled across Dean. He quickly sat

up, and robotic-ally got out of the bed, shuffling his feet on the floor to get his phone. Castiel scrolled his contacts and pressed the dial button, "Castiel, you called!" Meg

said happily. "Yes, I did. Why did you think I wouldn't?" He asked sitting on the floor his back turned away from the brothers. "Oh I don't know because,your having too

much fun with your boy toy."She snapped finally sounding snarky about the situation. "I can assure you Dean is not my boy toy, boyfriend, or anything else of the sort."

Castiel snapped back. "Yeah, yeah so how's it going you never did tell me why you had to leave." Meg said moving around on the other end causing static. "That story is

another time. I promise on my god given soul that I will tell you another time." Castiel said putting his hand on his heart. He heard the bed creak and turned to see Dean

sitting on the edge of the bed shirtless drinking a beer. "I'll call you back in a few." "Okay love you my sweet little angel." She said loudly smacking the phone with her

lips."Yeah, yeah you too bye!" Castiel said hanging up. "Who was that?" Dean asked leaning forward staring down at him, taking a swig from his beer. "Dean it's 6:00 in the

morning. Is it really necessary to drink right now." Castiel said standing up snatching it from Deans mouth. "Hey give it back man!" Dean huffed tackling Castiel on the floor

straddling him. They stared at each other, neither of them daring to move. Dean cleared his throat, and Castiel felt something wet under his leg. "Dean my leg is wet." He

said trying to move from under him. "Haha, cool," Dean said smiling and slowly moving his head down. " I uh think it's um the beer." Castiel said shoving Dean off, who

responded with a bunch of grumbled words. Castiel leaned down, grabbed a near by rag and blotched the beer stain out of the red carpet. "Morning guys what's happening

in here? Sounded like a zoo full of heated animals." Sam said walking blindly to there bed. "The beer spilled." Castiel said trying to avoid _how_ it spilled. "Yup, you ready to

hit the road again Sammy?" Dean said standing up smacking Sam's shoulder. "How bout' me and Cas take a shower, and you keep smelling like that." Sam said, standing and

walking to the bathroom in two long strides. The door shut and Dean looked at Castiel, looking unsure of himself. He started to walk to Castiel but then looked like he

thought better of it and turned around. He mumbled something about checking on his baby. and stepped out the door. Castiel immediately felt more calm and pulled out his

phone to email all of his professors. He didn't know how long he would be out but for the first time ever he didn't care.

* * *

 **Dean**

Dean hoped this trip would be over soon, he couldn't handle all the sexual tension. Especially since Castiel would just push him away. Normally he was the one who pushed

other people away, its not supposed to be the other way around. Dean leaned down in his Baby's trunk, and re-cocked the guns, and checked the bullets, he even cleaned

the knives. Though he has never used them, he needed something to do, he did not want to sit under Cas' icy distant glare anymore than he had to.

* * *

 **Sam**

When Sam got out of the shower and saw Castiel sitting by himself on the bed, he instantly knew Dean couldn't handle Castiel distancing himself from him. But they

had a mission so when Castiel hopped in the shower Sam walked out and walked straight to Dean. "Dude this is our dad, and I don't need your shit throwing us off our

trail okay?" Sam said poking Deans chest for emphasis. "You don't think I know that Sam. This sucks, but don't yell at me because you feel guilty for never calling dad

back. That is your fault, not mine so come on lets pack up and head on to Tallahassee. We can take turns driving so we can get there without as many stops." Deans

yelled slamming his trunk and stomping bow legged back to the open front door. Sam did feel guilty maybe if he would've called dad back they would have more to go off

of. Maybe their dad wouldn't be missing. Maybe it wouldn't feel like Sams fault. He walked back to the motel slowly packing everything up, next to silent Dean, and

humming Cas. They packed up, and hit the road listening to Metallica. Dean tapped his fingers on the wheel, speeding past the blurry tress. Castiel was asleep in the

backseat, snoring softly. Sam was still morning his loss of Ruby, and his dad. Ruby has texted him nonstop, with a bunch of angry messages, and apologies. But Sam

wasn't in the mood for it. If they were going to find their dad, Sam would have to throw his shit out the window too. John was the first priority right now. And Sam

knew once they found him whoever took their dad was going to experience as much hell on Earth as he could bring up.

* * *

 **John**

John opened his eyes and saw darkness, in one eye. He felt warm liquid running down his cheek. And he felt a sensation of prickling needles on his legs. He yelled out

but no one responded. Where is he, who has him, what do they want? Then a door opened a bright light came threw the door a shadow stepped in holding a carving

knife. "Hello again John Winchester." The mans voice said, cutting through the silence. He tried to identify who he man was but he couldn't see, all he saw was yellow

eyes glowing from the face. Then John felt a sudden sting in his upper thigh and he blacked out.

 **A\N- Surprise, and once again sorry it was so short next time I got yall' Extra long okay?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** \- Hi Ho, sorry I haven't been around guys. Lots has happened, and I've been working on some new things, that are going better than this story. I got distracted but I'm back so as usual lets get er' done.

* * *

 **Sam**

Sam woke up in startled jump, was that a vision? Or was it just a dream, or better yet a nightmare?"You alright Sam?" Dean said glancing down on him. "Uh yeah, I-I think

so. I think I just had a vision." He said sitting up from the window. "Wait what do you mean a vision? Do you mean like a feeling or something?" Cas said popping his head

through the space between the driver and passenger seat. "No, I really saw him and heard him, Dad, someone had him a guy, his eyes they were glowing. And I uh I dont

know maybe it was just a dream." Sam said shaking his head and running a hand loosely through his hair. "Sounds to me like you need to go back to sleep Sammy. But were

almost there so you might as well just stay up." Dean said speeding up. Sam could see that what he just told Dean, was bothering him, he was flexing his jaw, and he was

squeezing the wheel turning his knuckles white. "Sam, Ruby's called me a few times did you want me to answer?" Cas asked looking sympathetic. "No we have a job to do.

No distractions." He said tersely looking forward.

* * *

 **Dean**

Sam had a vision, what does that even mean? What if it wasn't a dream, and some son of a whack job with colored contacts has their Dad. He didnt realize how fast they

were going until he saw police ights whirring behind Baby. "Ah an son of a bitch!" He said slamming his palms on the stearing wheel, he slowed down and pulled over. He

heard footsteps, crunching in the dewy grass. He rolled down the window, he was shocked to see it was a lady. "Well hey there." Dean said smirking up at the tall brunette.

"Cute, but are you aware that you were going 80 in a 50 mile zone?" She said leaning down giving him clear shot down her uniform. "Are you aware that I can see down your

top." He said nodding down to her chest. She stood up quickly, blushing, and babbling. "Yeah, it's alright didn't bother me at all. So I guess I'll see you later sweetcheeks."

Dean rolled the window up and sped off. "That was wrong Dean." Cas said sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Oh calm down, dont act like your some kind of angel of

the lord or something. We all have our baggage okay?" He snapped. He put in a tape and turned it up loud. They werent far from Tallahassee now, only 30 more minutes left.

Till' they could find their dad and he could fix everything with Cas.

* * *

 **Castiel**

Dean is driving me to insanity he thought. He hoped they could find the boys dad soon so that he can get away from him. For good, maybe he had to leave NYU. He dozed off

thinking about what he and Meg would become. And when he woke up they were ata stoplight on Thomasville Road. "Are we here?" He asked sitting up looking at Dean in

the rear view mirror. "Yeah, were going to that ladies house now." Dean said turning down Killarney Way. "So the lady who answered the phone is living the Apple Pie life. No

offense to Dad but she doesnt sound like his type." Sam said looking out the window squinting. "Okay thats it right there." Sam said pointing. A woman with short black hair,

came out. She was wearing a Sheriffs uniform. They got out of the car and walked up to her. "Hi I'm Jody Mills and I found a lead on your dad." She said handing them a

small phone. Dean grabbed it and pressed a button, there was static and then, "I have him and you can come get him as long as you bring your little angel with you. I think

his name is uh Castiel Novak. Bring him and maybe your dad will live to see you one last time. Bye Sam, Dean remeber the clock is ticking. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." They

turned to look at Castiel, he didn't recognize the mans voice but what did he mean when he said angel. Suddenly everything went black. And all Castiel heard was people

calling his name, "Cas come on man get up." "Snap out of it Cas. Cass!"

* * *

 **A/N** -To be continued REVIEW please some motivation would be Cas is actually spelled like, Cass but I dont really like that spelling.


End file.
